Burning Out
by BillieJoe80fan
Summary: Runa survives the battle during Gaiden and joins the group. When they all finally return to Japan, things seem okay for a while, until a new problem emerges. The warlords and Kayura come back, wsome new foes. Im just gonna play wthe rating 4 now.
1. To Question Morality

Burning Out

A/N: This story starts with an alternate ending for Gaiden and takes place for the most part between Gaiden and Kikoutei Densetsu. So there are spoilers for those of you who haven't seen the OVAs. Basically it starts off after Seiji, Nasuti and Jun's capture. The other four troopers' and Runa attempt a rescue but the troopers end up caught in a weird mechanical/magical trap. Yeah I guess that's enough to prepare you so yeah XD

* * *

Chapter One

To Question Mortality

A flash of violent light thunders across the room, raining down shards of hot, blinding, white energy. The five-trapped warriors unconsciously close their eyes to protect against this sensory overload. When the glare has faded, one set of bright blue eyes flings open and begin to scan the aftermath of Shikaisen's attack. As his comrades groan and test their vision, Ryo frantically tries confirm his friends' safety.

Jun lays unconscious near the edge of a platform, and Nasuti is clutching him in a protective hold. A quick glance reassures 'Rekka no Ryo' that they are both okay, for the moment. He turns his attention to the platform below him where the smoke was now clearing.

Runa!?

Ryo's anxious shout brings the other warriors attention to the sight below them and at once a collective gasp escapes the other four troopers' mouths. Runa's form was draped over the descending stairs, face down and motionless.

For a moment, the room was silent, aside from the beeping and whirling of machines that combined science and sorcery. Then a harsh and cold toned voice splits the silence.

"Hah! You fleshy beings are so fragile." The sorcerer approached the fallen girl, emitting a hideous laugh. "Eh hah hah!"

Still stunned by this turn of events, Ryo watched helplessly from where he was bound as Shikiasen's human vassal drew nearer to the girl. Unable to speak even a word until the voice of a companion broke the cruel air.

"You sick beast! Stay the hell away from her or else!" said Shuu

"Your empty threats are amusing 'Kongo no Shuu', but unfortunately, its too late for that! You see!" The human kicked Runa's limp form over but the action merited no response.

"Hah! This is proof positive that we are a superior race! "

"Only a soulless demon like you could harm a defenseless mortal girl. Have you no decency!" shouted Seiji whose normally graceful tone was seeping with anger.

"Decency! All these demons are the same! Shallow, evil, and cowardly." Yelled Touma.

"Hah! All you mortals are good for is feeding our armies with negativity and fertilizing our future domain with your rotting corpses. Hah hah hahhahha"

With that last laugh, the lid on Ryo's temper burst off like a volcanic explosion and he began pulling at his binds in a fit of blind rage.

"Arrrgh! You Bastard! I'll kill you!" Ryo screams through gritted teeth. Gold electric shocks course across his body in increasing intensity as he strains against the trap.

"Ryo?!" Nasuti yells, obviously concerned for him.

"Go on and try it! You can't break free hothead! My master's magic and my technology are unbeatable!" The human vassal shouts.

"Stop it, Ryo! Ryo!" Shin yells

Touma eyes lower in worry at the gasps from his friends. "He's gonna' get himself killed." He states to himself.

Then one of the binds unexpectedly blows and Ryo's left arm is nearly free.

At this, all of the troopers' faces beam with hope, and Nasuti decides to make her move. She uses the distraction to set Jun down and sneak to the controls that the human vassal has so carelessly abandoned.

"What!? Impossible!" Shikaisen bellows. He lunges at Ryo only to be repelled by the radiating power from the boy's trap.

Nasuti begins to work her magic with the computer, following the sounds and strokes of the keys she had memorized while observing the scientist.

Shikaisen notices her a yells " Stop her you fool!" but it was too late. In no time flat, she released the traps and to the bad guys dismay all five troopers' were ready to kick ass and claim revenge. Before he even knew what hit him a gleam of sharp blades knocks away Shikaisen's sword. The sorcerer counters with a fast lightning spell, which throws Ryo backwards into the helpful arms of Shin.

"You okay there, Ryo?" He asks.

Ryo just nods and lifts his aching body from the ground into a fighting stance.

"You fool!" Shikaisen shouts turning towards his vassal. "This was not in your data you filthy Mongrel!" He fires gleaming red steam from his fingertips at the cowering scientist. "Die!" he shouts as his vassal is obliterated while screaming for help.

The sorcerer then turns to Nasuti, raising his hands to caste a spell. "And you! I shall…" He is cut off when he suddenly is forced to dodge an on slot of metal and arrows. He jumps up and hovers by the ceiling, contemplating his next move.

Meanwhile, with the path unblocked Ryo and the others are free to check Runa's condition. The five warriors sprint over to her and Ryo drops by her side. Shin aids Ryo in gently lifting her up and scanning her injuries, while Touma, Shuu and Seiji remain on guard. Relief washes over the two worried troopers' faces when the girl stirs slightly, opening her deep caramel brown eyes.

A/N: (Her eyes are blue, but so is everyone else's in this show so I changed it cuz that annoys me for some unknown reason. Anyways)

"R-Ryo"

"Runa!" He replies excitedly. "Don't worry Runa! We'll take care of this and avenge your brother. So please…save your strength."

She flashes a weak, yet guilty smile before she nods and collapses peacefully into his arms. Ryo stands and carries her up towards Nasti and Jun for safety.

"Ah so she lives. Pity. I guess I'll have to remedy that after I kill you five pathetic brats! Haha!" Shikaisen laughs as he lunges forward from his perch and attacks Touma. Seiji, Shuu and Shin jump to help their friend and the fight recommences. Meanwhile, Ryo carefully sets Runa down and then joins the other four. This battle would be settled now, and they were sure Shikaisen was gonna pay for his crimes…

To be continued…if it reviews okay.

* * *

Yeah it was a short chapter but I'm tired and my heads crammed with junk…so I'll just be sure to make chapter 2 longer.

okay so g'night. XD

Meiuko


	2. Party Animals

Okay. Chapter two finishes the battle with Shikaisen and begins the new journey…kinda. Anyways, I suck at describing fight scenes so bear with me.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Party Animals**

The battle between the weary samurai troopers' and the evil sorcerer Shikaisen is in full volume now. The boys begin striking at the ugly troll from all directions, seeking any breach in his defenses. Shuu parries Shikaisen's sword with his Tetsubo, and then he allows the staffs tip to detach like a nunchuku and catch tangle the sword up.

"Too slow dude" the warrior of Kongo teases.

One flick of the wrist and the sword is thrown from the sorcerer's hands and he is left unguarded.

Shuu yells to his friends, "Get him guys!" and at that time Seiji attacks from the right and manages to graze his target before it slips away.

"Hn." Snorts 'Korin no seiji'. "Shikaisen! Dodge all you want but we're gonna make you pay! You soiled my armor of Korin with evil and that is unforgivable!" He shouts.

Touma stands, arrow ready to fly. "yeah! Not to mention all the people you hurt and captured!" Then he adds. "Runa. Her brother and all those innocent New Yorkers! You'll get yours ten fold for that!"

With that, Touma lets his arrow fly. The first one was dodged easily by the crafty Shikaisen, but a second and third arrow, each blazing with the powers of the heavens came barreling towards him. With little time, he flips midair in an attempt to minimize the damage. His shoulder is hit badly and it begins to distort itself. The skin and bones of his left shoulder are seemingly melting into a thick gooey substance. All five troopers' stop their attacks in amazement.

"What the hell!" Shuu gasps "He's morphin' or somethin'! Eww!"

"Don't let your guard down guys!" warns the warrior of Tenku.

"Whatever!" Shuu replies, as he and Ryo charge forward with their surekills.

"GANTESSAI!" Shuu yells as his blows unhinge the earth below them and huge upheavals of rock, coursing with orange light, pummel the now gelatinous form of Shikaisen.

At the same time, Ryo snaps his Katanas together and a wave of white heat blazes from the hilt as he unleashes his famous battle cry. "SOUENZAN!!"

Both attacks twist together and intensify the other, leaving a swirling pillar of light that crashes through the ceiling and towards the starry sky.

Once the smoke has cleared, only a blob of green mush remains where the sorcerer had stood.

Seeing this, Nasuti jumps for joy from her safe spot on the platform behind them.

"Way to go guys!" she shouts over the noise.

The five troopers had defeated Shikaisen and stopped him and the scientist from using their armors for evil. Nasuti, Jun and Runa were safe and the victims of this incident were avenged.

Breathing in a sigh of relief, all five warriors fell to their knees and reverted to their sub armors. They were just too exhausted from the battle.

"Ugh. Hah..well that wasn't so tough." Bragged Shuu.

"yeah right Shuu! You should take things more seriously! We were nearly killed!" Seiji retorted. In a friendly response, Shuu stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

"Heh. We owe this victory to Nasuti and Runa! They saved our butts after all!" said Shin.

The mention of her name woke Ryo fro his exhaust-induced trance. "Runa!" he shouted as he tried to stand. He immediately noticed how heavy he felt on his legs, and came tumbling back to his knees. "Ugh. Nasuti! Is she.."

Before he could finish his sentence, Nasuti shouted a reassuring "yes!" and with that the warrior of Rekka let darkness take him over, knowing that even if he were to sleep now, she'd still be there and safe when he woke up.

The last thing he heard before the world went black was the soft chuckling of his friends, the other four samurai troopers. He knew he was gonna get teased for this when he regained consciousness. Despite this knowledge, sleep was just too tempting for him right now.

* * *

**Two Days Later in the China Town section of NY.**

A loud gong is hammered three times as a symbolic cue to start the party for the troopers.

After saving the day, again, and helping to fix the damage Shikaisen's goons had caused at his restaurant, Shuu's uncle Chin decided to hold a celebratory banquet in their honor. It would also be a going away present because the five teens, along with Jun, Nasuti, and Byakuen, were scheduled to fly back to Japan over the weekend.

In the spirit of the festivities, Shin proposed a toast to Nasuti, Jun, and Runa, who heroically helped save the day when they were all captive.

"To the core of our team! Nasuti, Jun, and Runa" he shouted over the noise.

"To the Core!" the others repeated.

Glasses of sake, and juice clanked together in the center of the giant table, and then the party began to heat up. The rest of the evening featured good stories, silly pranks, traditional Chinese music and entertainment and a party cake to finish things off.

It wasn't until around midnight that the party started to die out. Jun had fallen asleep in a corner, leaned up against Byakuen. Nasuti decided that she ought to take him back to the room and let the kid sleep. She walked alongside Byakuen and left her friends to party for a bit longer. By this time, the weary troopers and their comrades had nearly hit their limit.

"One more shot!" Touma yelled, shakily holding a cup out to a waitress.

"No, no Touma. That's enough for you buddy!" shin said taking the glass from his pal.

" Perhaps we should call it a night now." It was a statement, not a suggestion, coming from the seemingly only sober guy left at the party.

A quick gaze around the room confirmed it. Ryo was semiconscious and humming merrily to himself, with a lifeless Runa leaning on his shoulder.

Touma was now having fun spinning in circles because of the way it made the colors of the Chinese lanterns blur together. He soon fell over feeling dizzy and suddenly in need of a bathroom or hell even a bag would do.

Shuu was singing with his uncle and dancing around the many overtime waitresses that Chin had assembled for this special occasion.

'Now where is Seiji?' He wondered.

Shin was surprised to find the warrior of Korin on the bridge flirting with one of the waitresses. " That's funny." The bearer of Suika said to himself. "Usually Seiji is more shy, but I guess alcohol can do strange things to people."

He glanced around the room again.

"Very strange things" he repeated.

* * *

At about noon the next day, Ryo, Seiji, Shuu and Runa were awake and regretting their lack of self-control the night before. Touma was still sleeping still and Nasuti, Jun, and Byakuen were having lunch downstairs with uncle Chin. 

"Ugh. I'm never gonna touch another cup of sake again in my life!" Shuu shouted.

"Hah! Serves you guys right!" Shin snorted with a sarcastic grin as he playfully tossed a bottle of painkillers towards his hardheaded friend.

"Yeah. You're right Shin!" Ryo smiled.

"So, when's the departure." Seiji interrupted. He was slightly embarrassed over his actions the night before and wanted a subject change.

"Oh yeah. We leave Sunday at 10am for the airport." Shin said as he looked over his airline ticket.

In response, both Seiji and Ryo looked to the ground, obviously deep in thought.

"Somethin' the matter you guys." Surprisingly Shuu was the first to notice the mood change in the room.

Runa and Shin turned their attention to Shuu, then to Seiji and Ryo.

"You guys?!" Shin said in a motherly tone. "What's wrong? If there's something botherin' you than just come out and say it!" he finished.

Seiji was first to reply. "I - I'm not ready to go back yet." It was a firm statement.

"What!?" gasped everyone in the room, except Ryo and the sleeping Touma.

"Let me speak guys." He pleaded.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Even Ryo was watching his friend carefully now, having totally forgotten his own turmoil.

Finally Seiji began to explain. "I feel badly. All those innocent people. They were killed by my armor, by my sword. The armor of Korin is stained, and even with vengeance attained, I feel it is not enough."

Seiji paused for a moment to let this information sink in before continuing. "I want to stay for a few weeks at least. I need to visit families and pay my respects. I need to find some closure, and I need some time to purify my mind, and my armor. I cannot allow the dirty deeds it committed to taint the armor any further. I must heal it." With that he sighed, having finally gotten those guilty feelings out of his system.

A faint thank you was heard from across the room. Runa was staring sadly down at her feet when tears welled up in her Big Brown eyes.

"Thank you, Korin no Seiji!" she repeated. "I know how hard this must be for you. My brother is gone, and though your not to blame, you want to take responsibility. You're too kind!" She cries out. "My brother. My brother is at peace now. I know it because he was avenged. So don't suck in all this guilt. Please. I couldn't bear it!"

When her tearful outburst was complete she collapsed to the floor holding her shoulders and shaking. Then suddenly, a heavy, yet comforting embrace warms her and dries out her tears. Ryo continues to hold the girl until she stops crying, and eventually falls asleep I his arms.

Nobody said another word, not wanting to intrude on the tender moment. For Seiji though, her speech had meant everything. He was forgiven. Though it wouldn't wipe the blood away from his sword, it was a start. He still wanted to stay a few weeks, but now he was more certain of his path to peace of mind.

Ryo laid Runa down on the bed in the adjoining room where the girls, Byakuen, and Jun slept. Then he left to get lunch with Seiji and Shuu. Shin, who had woken up earlier than the rest and already eaten, decided to take a shower.

On his way into the bathroom Shin pondered what had been bothering Ryo, but decided that there was no use worrying over it. It was probably nothing anyway, and if it weren't, Ryo would tell them all, right? He left his thoughts at that and locked the bathroom door behind him.

As for Touma, he was still sleeping, and wouldn't be up for several more hours, but that was pretty normal for him.

* * *

Well That's all I got for now. 

Meiuko XD


	3. Moving On

Chapter Three: Moving on

It's been a week since the death of her beloved brother, and though she appeared fine, Runa was grieving tremendously. The only comfort she had came from her new friends and the fact that he was avenged. Each day, she put on a smile, knowing that her happiness is what not only her brother wants by Ryo and the others as well.

Except now, while lying in bed late at night, she was facing the facts that soon that will all change. It's Friday now, and their plane leaves this weekend. Though Seiji had decided to stay in NY, it would only be for a few weeks while he sorts his issues out.

What company would she have now? How would she get by?

"Argh!" she grunts aloud. Runa quickly glances around the room to be sure her little noise didn't wake the others. Jun and Byakuen lay on one bed, curled up together, and Nasuti was fast asleep next to her. With that confirmed, Runa continues to think for a little bit. 'What am I so upset for. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself.' Then another thought kept popping into her mind, much to her annoyance.

Ryo.

She was gonna really miss him and was worried that she may never see him again, but why? Why was she so attached to this guy she had just met. She had wondered about this on and off since they first met and she had some guesses as to why.

Maybe it was that he reminded her of her brother. That big heart and hot temper of Ryo's just seemed so familiar and made her feel happy. Or maybe it was the way he talked so affectionately to her. Then Runa remembered that when she first introduced herself, he had said she was 'a wild girl' with a 'gentle name'.

Runa sighs and then realized what her mind was getting at.

"Damn! I can't be-no way! I don't" she thought. "I can't like him. No. I'm just confused right now. Geez, I need to get away."

With that last thought she rolled onto her side, with her back facing Nasuti, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

When morning came the next day, Jun was the first to wake up. He began bouncing excitedly on his bed, which successfully got Byakuen up

"Yay! G'morning Byakuen! Wee! This is fun-Ow," he shouted as he flopped off the bed and landed face first on the carpet.

"Jun!" Nasuti woke startled by the crash. "Are you okay?"

The boy only laughed rubbing his head as though he were embarrassed.

Though she was relieved he was okay, she decided to scold him. "Jun. Be careful! –And don't wake the people downstairs. This is a hotel remember?!"

"Gomen" the boy replied.

"Jun, why don't you go get the others up and tell them to hurry"?

"kay"

As an afterthought she added "oh and Touma! You may need to use some creativity to get him up! He sleeps like the dead."

Jun laughed and ran out the door with Byakuen close behind.

Nasuti got up quietly and decided to take a quick shower before they all left for the day.

This was to be their last full day in NY, so to make the best of it; the group had decided to go sight seeing.

When she was done, the room was empty, except for Runa who was still sleeping. She quickly got dressed and then woke Runa up.

"You okay" she asked the girl.

"Uh yeah. I just didn't sleep too well, that's all." Runa replied.

"Um, if you want to skip it you could" Nasuti started, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Runa. Nasuti" Ryo's voice pierced through the closed door.

At the sound of his voice, Runa's heart jumped. She was both happy and sad to hear it, and that confused her even more.

"Ryo?" Nasuti said as she opened the door and let him pass into the room. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that everyone

went down for brunch. If you want some we'd better get down their quick cuz Shuu woke up extra hungry!" he joked.

"Right." Nasuti said glancing at Runa who was still half asleep and in her PJs. "we'll be down in a minute." Then Nasuti reentered the bathroom and began to brush her long chestnut brown hair.

"Okay" he said, but before he could take a step Runa finally spoke up.

"WAIT!" she shouted.

Both Ryo and Nasuti stopped what they were doing, a bit taken aback.

"Ryo, I – can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Runa continued.

Runa's question made Nasuti feel as though maybe she should leave, rather than feel out of place. Like being a third wheel, or however that goes.

Ryo thought that it was odd, not that she burst out like that, or wanted to talk, but the tone of her voice, when she asked her question. She seemed- shy.

'Must be imagining things' Ryo thought to himself.  
"Of course Runa! Whatever's on your mind, just say it!"

"I – I'm gonna take my brothers ashes to the bridge and scatter them tonight. I need to say a prayer, and I was hoping that…maybe you could come with me. I just. I just need some company and" at this point she was beginning to cry, so Ryo decided to interrupt.

"I'd be honored to go. Your brother must have been really special, and I'd like to say something as well."

"Really! Oh Ryo! Thank you." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you" she repeated.

Ryo was glad he could cheer her up, and touched that his presence meant so much to her. Finally the boy stood up straight and released himself from her embrace. He wanted to ask his question now.

"Runa?"

"Yes" she sniffled.

"Will you be alright here? Because we could always postpone the flight and stay longer. I just feel bad leaving you here alone when your sill grieving."

'So that's what was bothering him.' Nasuti thought as she continued to brush her hair in front of the bathroom mirror and pretend she was only half listening.

"Ryo – no I'll be fine. You don't have to do that for me!" she blurted out waving her hands frantically. 'God he could be so sweet and thoughtful and – ugh! Shut up mind'

"Well Seiji's staying a while longer. Shuu's uncle Chin is letting him stay free of charge here, and since he'll be coming back later, I'm sure he'd like some company on the plane and stuff." He paused to see how Runa was reacting. She looked almost excited. 'That settles it!' he thought. 'She needs someone right now, whether she admits it or not. I can't just leave her like this.'

"So anyways," Ryo continued. "I was trying to decide whether I should stay longer anyway. I mean, NY is pretty cool, and I want to help you out too. So, it really isn't any inconvenience."

"Ryo. You sure?"

"Uh huh. Positive. It'll be fun!" he replied.

"Oh thank you Ryo!" and Runa was once again squeezing the life out of the warrior of Rekka.

'Maybe I should leave now?' Nasuti thought but before she could decide Ryo and Runa were calling to her to come down for brunch with them.

"Yep. Be right down" she said. Then once she heard the door close she sighed.

"Well that was interesting. Now, what to do with Ryo's ticket?"

* * *

When Nasuti finally arrived to the table most of the food was gone. 'I guess Ryo wasn't kidding about Shuu being starved." She mused.

Shin, Jun and Shuu were goofing at one end of the table. Ryo and Runa had just started breakfast and were talking excitedly about the sights they would visit. Seiji was reading a newspaper and not noticing Byakuen stealing food from his plates. Lastly a half dead Touma sat sleepily with a coffee and half eaten bagel in front of him. (Not a morning person apparently)

'Geez.' Nasuti laughed to herself as she sat down to eat a bagel and fruit.

Meiuko

Short chapter. I'm just so busy with college starting and stuff. Not to mention my having to take care of my baby brothers all the time. They are so cute, but very difficult. Tristan is 7 weeks, and Ryan is nearly 3 years old, so they are a handful.

Anyways, XD


End file.
